1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filed of the digital signal processing, and more specifically, to the field of digital demodulators.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When a plurality of symbol rates are used by transceivers of digital signals, each transceiver should be capable of multi-rate operations with different symbols rates. However, if each digital modem utilizes different sample clock signals, the modem architecture involves complicated analog components, and the speed and quality of signal demodulation is not optimized.
What is needed is to design a digital modem that allows multi-rate operations with different symbol rates, but that utilizes a single sample clock signal, thus reducing the complexity of analog components and increasing the speed of signal acquisition.